


A Good Chef

by madameseahorse



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Fluff, Ghouls, Humans, Implied Cannibalism, Innuendo, Lesbians, the best kind of lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse
Summary: Gordon Ramsey says that a good chef ALWAYS tasted their food while they are preparing it. Yoriko wants to be a good chef. She tries EVERYTHING she cooks, even if she is cooking something for her newly discovered ghoul girlfriend (or ghoulfriend).Hopefully, Chef Ramsey's advice extended to Hannibal Lector-type dishes.





	

Touka knocked on the door. She had been very nervous to come back to her girlfriend’s apartment. Two days ago, they had been doing what all lesbians did, which caused her kakugan to show itself. Normally, she was so careful when they messed around.  
She couldn’t have flown out of there faster if she used her deformed kagune.  
“Yoriko?” she called, “I know you probably don’t want to see me, but I need to pick up my jacket.”  
She tried the door again and found it unlocked.  
“Oh, hi, Touka! Is your nose okay?”  
“Uh, yeah. Just broken.” Nishiki and her got in a fight. Granted, she started it because she felt sad about her secret being found out. She probably deserved it.  
Yoriko gave her nose a gentle peck.  
“Well, hopefully, dinner will help. Come on.” She took the ghoul by the hand and led her to the kitchen. The table was set for two.  
“It should be ready soon. Sit down,” she urged.  
Touka sat, slightly confused. Had Yoriko forgotten that she was a ghoul who couldn’t eat real food? Was this some sort of punishment? Maybe she was in denial.  
She picked up the rabbit mug and smiled despite herself. She could live with denial. At least things would stay the same. Right?  
“Ta-da!” Yoriko set a serving dish in the middle of the table.  
“Looks good. What is it?”  
“Roasted liver with a coffee rub.”  
“Did your rice cooker finally crap out?” she teased. It wasn’t like Yoriko to not serve rice or vegetables with a meal. They were staples of any human meal.  
The human shook her head.  
“Oh, silly Touka! I wouldn’t make a ghoul rice.”  
So much for denial.  
Before Touka could think to run out, Yoriko began serving her.  
“I know you probably can’t smell it with that splint on your nose, but I think that you will really like this.”  
Maybe this was punishment. Who knew Yoriko was so sadistic?  
She took a bite. Her eyes widened.  
“This is delicious.”  
“You sure? It isn’t too tough? Liver can be hard to cook. Well, animal livers, at least.”  
“Uh, thanks.” She stood up and picked up her plate.  
“Um, where do you think you’re going? We are eating dinner.”  
Touka froze. The idea of eating human flesh in front of Yoriko terrified her. It would destroy their relationship.  
“I can’t,” she whispered.  
Yoriko stood up and got in front of her.  
“You know what is the worst thing ghouls have to deal with?”  
“Dunno.” Doves?  
She pushed aside Touka’s bangs and placed a loving hand on her cheek.  
“Not being able to enjoy your meals. Having to wolf down your food and not savor it. I can’t imagine what it was like for you and Ayato when you were kids. Living in constant fear of discovery. Not being able to bond over dinner.”  
She nodded. Every meal felt like the Last Supper. They ate what they could as fast as they could because Dad might not find food for next time.  
“Don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” she bemoaned and planted a kiss on the ghoul’s lips.  
“Do you want to eat now?” Yoriko asked softly.  
She allowed the human to guide her back to the table.  
“Where is your food?” she sniffed.  
“In the pan. A hostess always serves herself last.”  
“But that’s a human liver.”  
“I know. Oh, does that bother you? I mean, I felt kind of bad when Mr. Yomo gave it to me. I doubt that someone who commits suicide is an organ donor, though.”  
“No, that doesn’t bother me. If you eat this, you will be a cannibal.”  
“But you’re a man-eater.”  
“Not a cannibal, though. You don’t have to.”  
Yoriko chuckled.  
“But sweetie, remember? Gordon Ramsey says that a good chef always tastes their food whilst cooking it. I already tried it.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
They picked up their chopsticks. Touka got a piece. Still reluctant, she looked at it for a minute.  
That was when Yoriko picked out a rather large bite and popped it in her mouth.  
“Well, are you going to eat, or should I have invited Hannibal Lector over?” she prompted. She grabbed another piece and offered it to her girlfriend.  
“Say ‘ahh.’ Or would you rather eat it from my mouth?”  
Touka opened her mouth and took the meat.  
“Does your kakugan always activate when I make sexual innuendo?”  
“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the Tokyo Ghoul Kink Meme. Prompt was "anyone, cannibalism to prove a point." Cannibalism is one of my biggest triggers, but Touriko is my otp for Tokyo Ghoul. I am also a sucker for domestic fluff. I might write another fic with these two, so keep your eyes peeled! Also, I cannot write sex scenes. So, I was lame and implied. :P


End file.
